


Inky Lies

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Inky Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Himiko Gonta and Tsumugi are there too but they don't say anything, M/M, Spoilers up to Chapter 4!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Kokichi gets help in a diffrent way and death gets prevented.Soulmate AU:When someone writes on their skin it appears on their soulmates skin.





	Inky Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in the same verse as Written in Ink and I hope you enjoy!

„Miu is trying to kill you!?“, Shuichi had followed Kokichi after Miu had shown them the map of the virtual world – he knew his soulmate was planning something again. However, he was not prepared to hear _that._

“Shhh! Not so loud Shuichi! Do you want the others to hear you?”, Kokichi asked. “Would I ever lie to you?”

Shuichi swallowed down the _yes_ as he thought about it. Yes, his soulmate lied a lot but Kokichi wouldn’t lie about something that important. He answered, “Yes you would, but I know you’re not lying now it’s just… I didn’t think Miu would betray us like that.”

Kokichi smiled, “How mean Shuichi! That really hurts my feelings! But yes – I’m not lying.” The boy put his arms behind his head and chuckled. “You know that I have an alliance with Miu, riiiight? Well she was behaving very transparently the last time I got something from her. She was all like ‘ _Monokuma is too strong_ ’ and when she explained the virtual world I knew she was planning to kill me.”

“Oh no… Please tell me you have a plan to avoid that?”, Shuichi was horrified – he didn’t want to lose someone important to him _again._

“Weeeeelll about that… My original plan was to use Gonta to kill Miu but… I really don’t want to do that sooooo I need a new one! Any suggestions?” Kokichi was still grinning but he seemed a bit more concerned now. Good to know that Shuichi wasn’t the only one panicking.

The detective wacked his brain. What could they do? Telling the others was out – they would just start panicking. Besides, the mastermind probably wanted a murder to happen and would have an easier time with that if the whole group knew. So what was left? They had to get out of the virtual world but how…

“That’s it!” Shuichi suddenly exclaimed. “The whole reason we’re here is the secret of the outside world right? How about we just destroy it! I’ll tell the others that you destroyed it and are planning something. Then I’ll suggest we should log out in order to escape your ‘evil plans’.” It wouldn’t stop the murder completely but it was _something_.

Kokichi jumped excitedly “Yeah that could work! It will delay the murder and it will at least be outside of Miu’s virtual world. If a murder still happens we would still be able to solve it.” Kokichi nodded, satisfied. “C’mon Shuichi! Time to put your plan into action!” The boy then proceeded to stomp on the flashlight, which had lain innocently behind them all the time.

Shuichi ran to the river where everyone was gathered. “Guys we have a problem! Kokichi destroyed the secret of the outside world!” The others gasped, horrified. “The little twink did what now!?” Miu screamed, very displeased. “Yeah… I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him… I wasn’t fast enough.” While Shuichi didn’t like lying to his friends it had to be done. He just hoped they wouldn’t be mad at him later.

“That brat is planning something I know it.”, Maki said angrily. “Yes I agree. He has been quite troublesome. What should we do know?”, Keebo asked. Shuichi was secretly happy – everything was going according to plan! He didn’t let his joy show as he said “We should probably log out and go to sleep. That should stop Kokichi’s plans… I think.”

His friends agreed and left to log out. Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe it worked! He pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote on his arm to notify Kokichi that everything worked out. The detective was walking to the salon to log out but Kaito stopped him. Oh no, what now?

Kaito clapped him hard on the back, causing him to stumble, “Don’t beat yourself up about not being able to stop Kokichi! I know you tried your hardest! We’ll get him next time!” Wow, the guilt hit Shuichi full force now. “Thanks Kaito, but I’m really tired. We can corner Kokichi another time alright?” Kaito agreed and let him go. Time to log out.

Shuichi was the last one out of the virtual word. He looked out in the hallway – seemed like everyone was already on the way to the dorm. “ _You can log out now._ ” he wrote on his arm. As Shuichi was approaching Kokichi’s chair he noticed something. Was that… poison? He picked up the bottle – yes it was. Who put it there? Miu most likely.

Kokichi suddenly moved and stood up. He stretched his arms and exhaled “Ah! Great to be in the real world again! Huh? What are you holding there my beloved Shuichi?” Said detective gave the other boy the poison and explained. “Nishishi! Miu probably wanted to disguise my cause of death with this!”

A cold shiver ran down Shuichi’s back at that comment. Oh god, Kokichi could have _died_. He quickly pulled the short boy into a hug. Kokichi was shocked for a moment before he hugged back with as much vigour as his boyfriend. “Nishishi! Don’t worry Shuichi! Stuff like that can’t kill the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Shuichi decided he probably shouldn’t mention that Kokichi was shaking like a leaf in his arms. It was pretty obvious that his soulmate had been terrified.

“What should we do now?”, whispered Shuichi as they stopped hugging. The threat of murder was still there. It never went away. “I don’t know about you but I’m beat! Shuichi! Carry me to my room!”

Shuichi sighed. He would humour his boyfriend for a bit. Shuichi picked the short boy up in a bridal carry. Kokichi’s face lit up. “That was a lie! Put me down!” Shuichi blushed as well and chuckled, “Not a fan of getting swept of your feet?” Kokichi huffed and gave Shuichi a swift kiss. They laughed and made their way to the dorms.

After arriving outside Shuichi had to let his boyfriend down. He was surprised that he even managed to hold Kokichi for so long. Good thing his soulmate was so light. “Hmpf. Shuichi is too weak to carry me! Then I will have to do _this_!” Suddenly Kokichi was piggybacking him. While shaking. A lot.

“Kokichi, you don’t have to –“  
“Nope! You’re super light! This is gonna be easy!”, Kokichi exclaimed, clearly lying. After almost falling down five times they somehow made it to Kokichi’s room without being seen. Shuichi was finally let down and Kokichi collapsed on his bed, out of breath.

“See! You were totally easy to carry! Now c’mon I wanna cuddle! Preventing murder plans can wait until tomorrow!” Kokichi said as he spread himself out on the bed. Shuichi joined him quickly. Miu still was a big threat but that could wait until the both of them where well rested.


End file.
